


Amnesia - A Loki Story

by Jenna_hates_you



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Amnesia, Arranged Marriage, Bisexuality, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Love, Maid, Polyamory, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_hates_you/pseuds/Jenna_hates_you
Summary: Loki is to be married to a maid. He doesn't want to accept this marriage, but has to. So he agrees for the sake of his mother, but he isn't expecting what will happen when he does.Gwen is a maid for the palace. She has no family and no memory of her childhood. All she remembers is growing up a maid.Takes place before Thor (Movie)





	1. Prologue

“But, mother why must I marry a common whore that has probably had her way with every guard and noble in this entire castle?” Loki was furious. Odin had called a family meeting to discuss a “big announcement.” Big was an understatement, it was a ginormous announcement. 

“Loki, not every woman is a sex addict,” Frigga frowned at her youngest son, “and even if they are they are not whores.” She smacked Loki’s arm, “I thought I taught you better than that.”

“Odin hates me, why would he make me marry a maid with no royal upbringing?” Loki paced the room waiting for an answer. 

Frigga’s frown deepened, “Your father doesn’t hate you Loki, he just has an interesting way of showing his love.”

Loki scoffed, “If he loved me, he wouldn’t make me marry a slut or a prude bitch.

“Loki, I have had enough of this. You will get married to that woman, and you will not act like she is beneath you.” Frigga was livid, “No son of mine will degrade a woman without getting his ass handed to him.” She looked in his eyes, “I’d do it myself, but I think this is a lesson only a wife could teach.”

Frigga left Loki in silence. Loki knew that this woman would be a curse to him. A common maid could not and will not satisfy a man of Loki’s stature. He will make it known to her that she is just a broodmare. He only needs an heir from her. She will rue the day she was born after they are man and wife.

"I have no idea who you are other than a harlot and manwhore, but mark my works Guinevere Youf, you'll never be more than that to me."


	2. Chapter 1 ~ Bride to be

Gwen still didn’t understand why she was called to the throne room. She hadn’t done anything wrong. Her work ethic was perfect and she had a spotless record. A guard came to personally fetch her and escort her to the throne room. Normally maids that fuck up are dealt with by the head maid and punished.

The guard interrupted her thoughts, “Hurry up before I drag your corpse to the Allfather.” She rolled her eyes and picked up her pace. While she thought the guard was being anal, she didn’t want to cause more of a mess.

The rest of the walk to their destination was silent. Anxiety struck Gwen when she saw the luxurious grand doors to the Allfather’s throne room. She couldn’t have done bad enough to elicit enough to require a meeting with Odin himself. Maybe it’s about something with her amnesia. She couldn’t know for sure. 

“Maid Guinevere Youf of Asgard, your majesty.” The guard announced as they both walked towards Odin and kneeled before him. 

“Rise,” They both did as was commanded, “Guard you may leave us.”

“Yes, my lord.”

The silence broke through the room until the guard had left. No one besides King Odin and Gwen were in the room, she noticed. “You are probably wondering why I brought you here.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

He looked down at her with his one good eye and spoke, “I brought you here to tell you that you are going to marry my youngest son, Loki.” He rested his head upon his hand, “You will both be married three months from now.”

Gwen was puzzled, “But, why me?”

Odin appeared bored, “My son needs to be taught a lesson, and I think marrying him off to a woman of your stature will humble him.”

Gwen frowned, “Surely, there is a more qualified person you can find.”

“No one more qualified than you,” He laughed, “A virgin maid with no memories” He stared at her, “What a pathetic bride to be.”

Gwen was offended, it might be true be she wasn’t pathetic. “How can you be sure I’m a virgin?”

“You have a pretty face, but your breasts and buttocks could use some work.” He said rather bluntly.

Gwen was appalled by this brute of a king. I mean if you ain’t got something nice to say don’t say anything at all. 

“Even if you didn’t have your virginity intact I would still marry you off to my son. He deserves an atrocious marriage.” He made a motion to the doors, “You’ll be moved into the royal wing and have a bedroom next to Loki’s until you are married. Once you are married you’ll both share a room. I expect Frigga will want to plan everything with you.” He swiped the air with his hand, “Now, get out of my sight.”

Gwen picked up her dress and left the throne room. She was shocked. No one had ever spoken to her that way. She didn’t know what she had to do now. So, she set off to the royal wing. 

It wasn’t a long walk. Once she got there she heard a voice, “I have no idea who you are other than a harlot and a manwhore, but mark my words Guinevere Youf, you’ll never be more than that to me.” 

Confused, Gwen walks towards the mysterious voice and found a woman, but it wasn’t just any woman. It was the queen of Asgard, Frigga. “Hello, my dear, are you lost?”

“No, well yes.” She sighed, “The Allfather said I was arranged to marry Loki, and that my new quarters will be in the royal wing, but I don’t know where or what to do now, my lady.”

The queen smiled, “Call me Frigga, my child.” She grasped Gwen’s hand and pulled her along to a room, “This will be your temporary bedroom.” 

Gwen looked around the room and noticed that is was significantly bigger than the shared maid’s quarters. The queen sized bed was decorated in a light periwinkle color with giant pillows. The rest of the room was painted a deep purple with blue accents. There were two doors attached to the bedroom, she assumed they were the bathroom and closet. 

She sat on the bed and Frigga did the same. “How are you feeling my dear?” 

“I’m still processing.” She replied truthfully, “Odin didn’t seem like he expects this marriage to work out. In fact, he was quite adamant about it failing.”

“He can be,” Frigga looked upset, “Rude at times.” She waved it off, “What’s your name my dear?”

“Guinevere Youf, but please call me Gwen. Guinevere is too formal.” 

“That’s a beautiful name. Tell me about yourself, Gwen.”

Gwen made a face, “I don’t have anything to tell. I've been a maid for the past year and a half, and besides that, I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, ‘you don’t know?’” 

“I have a bad case of amnesia, and the healers say it’s incurable.” She sighed, “I’ll never get my memories back.” 

“That’s terrible.” Frigga switched her tone, “What do you think about Loki?”

Gwen answered seriously, “I’ve never met him.”

Frigga was flabbergasted, “How could you not have met him?”

“I only do mediocre chores, and I never see the royal family. Besides, Loki is always in his room and avoids everyone. I don’t even know what he looks like.”

“Then you’re in for a treat my dear, he isn’t ugly. Although, he isn’t happy about this marriage.” 

“I’m not happy either. I’m being married to a man I don’t know or have met. “

“You’ll find a way through this bullshit.” Frigga winked at her, “I did.”

Frigga rose from the bed, “I’ll see you at dinner tonight. Rest up until then and take a bath. There should be some dresses in the closet for you. Later, my dear.” Like that, Frigga was gone.

She listened to Frigga and decided to take a bath. Gwen filled the bath with warm water and bathing oils. She stripped her maids dress, apron, and undergarments and sank into the bath water. 

Gwen closed her eyes and rested for a while, “So, you’re my betrothed.” She opened her eyes to see a man with black raven hair and pale skin, “Prettier than I thought you’d be.”

“Pardon?” She covered her breasts with her arms and sank into the bubbles of the bath. 

“You don’t have to hide from me, after all in three months time, I’ll own all of you.” He sneered, “Body, mind, and soul.”

Gwen was furious, “Look you peeping tom, get out! Who even are you?”

“I’m your soon to be husband, princess, and I don’t like your attitude. You’ll show me respect, or else you’ll be punished. I’ll let it slide for now, but you will learn.”

“What does that even mean?”

“You’ll find out.”

“Get out!”

Loki grinned, “See you at dinner little whore.”

Before she could see anything he disappeared. She’d have to remember to ask Frigga about that. “I’m not a whore.” She mumbled to herself. 

She finished bathing and dried off. She walked into the bedroom to see a green dress laid out for her. Frigga must have come back and picked out a dress for her. It had a plunging neckline and it was backless. It showed more skin than she liked, but she wore it anyway. She found matching green stiletto heels than she ignored and looked in the closet for different ones that she could walk in, but she couldn’t find anything else. She huffed and put on the green heels. 

Time for dinner. 


	3. Chapter 2 ~ Perv Loki

Gwen arrived at the feast hall confused. Was she supposed to sit with the servants still, or dine with the royal family? She supposed it would be inappropriate for the fiance of Prince Loki to be seen eating with the palace maids. 

Frigga appeared at the entrance with her and greeted her, “That’s a beautiful dress, my dear.”

She blushed, “Thanks for choosing it for me. Although, it is a bit revealing.”

Frigga was puzzled, “I didn’t pick that dress for you.” She dismissed it, “Anyway, let’s go sit down. The men are fussy when they don’t get their food.”

Gwen followed Frigga to the royals private table. Odin sat at the head of the table, Thor sat at the right of him, and Loki sat at his left. There was an empty chair next to both Thor and Loki. Frigga made to sit next to Thor. Gwen sucked in a breath as she sat next to the pervert.

Thor huffed, “Finally, I get to meet my soon to be sister!” He smiled, “I always wanted a sister.”

“Nice to meet you too, Thor.” She felt awkward sitting with the most powerful family in Asgard.

“Loki, doesn’t she look stunning tonight!” Thor boomed like a caveman.

Loki appeared apathetic, “Hmm, I suppose.” He grinned, “Dressing in my color, do you wish to win my favor.”

Gwen frowned, “Color?”

“Green is my favorite color, princess.”

“Don’t call me that.” Gwen was disgusted by his behavior.

“I don’t think I will, princess.” Loki paused, “I quite like it.”

The conversation was ended when the servants came out with tonight's feast. Gwen ate silently as Thor and Odin talked about his coronation that was happening in months. Frigga occasionally asked her a question, but Gwen mostly listened to everyone else. 

Gwen wondered why she was being put through this. What god had she angered? Loki was a slimy pervert, and not marriage material or even boyfriend material. She wasn’t looking for an eternity with him. Hopefully, she thought, Loki would die a young death. 

Suddenly she felt something on her dress, stroking her thigh. Gwen looked down to find a pale hand touching her. She swatted the hand away, but it wouldn’t move. The hand squeezed her thigh and then traveled upwards. Not wanting to make a scene in front of the entire family, Gwen covered her crotch with one hand and hit Loki with the other one where the sun doesn’t shine. 

Loki yelped at the low blow and everyone turned to look at him, “Are you alright brother?”

“I’m fine Thor.” He shook his head, “I dropped my silver wear and it startled me.” He pretended to bend down to pick something up, but there was nothing on the floor. Instead, he used magic to cast the illusion of a fork. “Got it.”

Everyone dismissed Loki’s cry and went back to finish their food. The servants were starting to clear the dishes from the table. 

Frigga spoke to Gwen, “Tomorrow come to my quarters, and we’ll start with the wedding planning.” She glanced at Odin, “Three months isn’t enough time to plan a royal wedding, but we’ll have to made due since men are buffoons.” 

Gwen giggled, “I will, Frigga.” She rose from the table to stand with the Allmother. “I’m off to bed. All the excitement of today has worn me out.

Gwen left the feast hall and headed to her quarters. The trip was short and uninteresting. She opened her door to reveal Loki sitting on the bed. “Hello, princess.”

Gwen smiled at him, “Hello, dirtbag.”

Loki mocked offense, “Princess, you don’t mean that do you?”

Gwen wasn’t having it, “What do you want?”

“To tell you something, my pretty fiance.” Loki pulled her close, “You’ll never fool me.” She tried to back away from him, but his grip was too tight, “Once we marry, you’ll be begging me to show you mercy. You’ll be on your hands and knees waiting to serve me.” He was so close, “I’ll hurt so bad you’ll crave my touch and only my touch.”

Gwen attempted to push him away, but he was too strong, “You’re deluded. I don’t want to marry you. How am I fooling you?”

He laughed, “You pretend to be innocent, but I see the truth. You want power and you think you can get it by getting married to me.” He sniffs her hair, “It’s a shame how naive and well endowed you are. You’d make a good sub.”

“I’m not using you!” Gwen argued, “I’m just a pathetic maid with no memory of my past!” She breathed, “Besides, what even is a sub.”

“Oh princess, you really are naive.” He played with her hair, “A submissive listens to her dominate and if she doesn’t, she’s punished.” 

“You sexist pig!” She was frustrated, “Women are men's equals. They aren’t meant to be ordered around as house wives.”

Loki shook his head, “I’m not being sexist, princess. It’s a lifestyle.”

“What lifestyle is that?!” She yelled.

Loki just grinned, “You’ll find out soon, princess.” He leaned in so they were nose to nose. “I’m sure I can recommend a book or two, but I must ask are you illiterate?”

She was offended, “Of course I’m literate, but that’s an awful question to ask someone.” 

“I can’t wait to make your life Hel.” Loki finally released her, “Sweet dreams, princess. I hope they’re full of me.” He pecked her cheek.

Gwen swatted him, “If I dream about you, then I think it’s called a nightmare.” She pushed him out of her room. At least she attempted to.

“You’re forgetting something, princess.” 

She huffed, “What?”

He pointed to his cheek, “I require a good night kiss.”

“You require a good night kick in the ass, but I’m too tired to administer it.” She finally got him out the door. “ Now, good night.” She slammed the door in his face and fell back on the bed. 

Why was life messing with her? She didn’t understand Loki. He was nothing but a pervert. She definitely didn’t want to find out about his lifestyle. 


End file.
